


At my mercy

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Dominance, Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little reminder that I'm the boss</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [At my mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653456) by [casevan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan)



Mats and Manuel fell through the door of their hotel room lips never parting, Manuel as always taking charge of the kiss and pushing Mats down on the bed and climbing on top of him, his hard crotch rubbing against Mats'. Mats sighed and reached around squeeze Manuel's ass.  
“Mmm can't wait to fuck it”  
“In your dreams Hummels”  
“What? You want to fuck me and I don't even get a first name?”  
“Fuck you Mats”  
Mats some how managed to reverse the positions so now Mats' is the one on top, pressing his forehead against Manuel's “No, i'm going to fuck you”

Manuel gripped a hand in Mats' hair and roughly pulled him up with it smashing their mouths together in a fierce kiss, Manuel only broke away after he bit Mats' so hard it made his lip bleed. 

“Strip” Manuel said with a hand on the bottom of Mats' jersery  
“Only if you do”  
“Gladly” Manuel smirked, with the plan of being the one in charge when they join back together.

Only Mats had an head start while Manuel was lost in his own thoughts for a moment, the next moment was a frenzy of tearing at clothes torn shirts fell onto the floor, soon after sweaty shorts and socks lastly boxer shorts. Mats licked his lips as he watched Manuel pull down his boxer shorts. 

Before Manuel got the chance to do anything Mats pounded forward gripping Manuel's hard cock and taking the older man into his mouth sucking him from head to base within seconds then slowly bringing his mouth up and down his shaft too slow for Manuel's liking. Manuel gripped a hand into Mats' hair and forcefully brought his head up and down the shaft with it. Manuel watched as the tears welled up in Mats' eyes for the hand in his hair losing his grip slightly he opted to thrust up into his mouth instead with such a force Manuel thought he would cum instantly and forcing himself to fuck it much slower. With a struggle Mats pulled off his mouth. 

“Fucking hell Manuel almost made me bald”  
Manuel shrugged “I read in a magazine you were receding I was just helping it along”  
“Well don't”

Mats pressed his body inside of Manuel's thighs, reaching over and grabbing a tube of lube from the draws at the side of the bed. Mats poured a decent amount onto his fingers. Pressing the first finger against Manuel's hole.

“Look at me Hummels”  
Mats slowly looked up to meet Manuel's eye “Fuck me today and there will be consequences”  
Mats looked at Manuel then looked down at his fingers just nudging against Manuel's hot ass he finally spoke “That's a risk i'm willing to take”  
With that Mats pushed in a single digit, ignoring Manuel's harsh words of “I don't bottom” and “You are going to get it” He twisted around the single digit, going deep enough just brush against his prostate then starting to thrust with the single digit hitting Manuel's prostate every time. Feeling Manuel stretch to accommodate around his finger easily Mats slipped in a second digit scissoring his two fingers then again rubbing over Manuel's prostate and forcefully fucking into him fingers smashing his prostate with every thrust of his fingers Manuel moaned desperately underneath him only then did Mats pull out his fingers. 

“This is your last chance Mats, you fuck me you are getting it”  
“Getting what?” Mats moaned as he pulled himself into a kneeling position, picking up Manuel's legs and rearranging them over his shoulder hard cock pressed against Manuel’s hole.  
“Getting it so hard, you'll cry”  
“Really Manuel because I won't cry”

Mats pushed in with an accomplished smirk, Manuel was tight it took a while for Mats to reach the hilt only stalling for a couple of seconds then pulling out with great difficulty then slamming back in with every thrust Manuel stretched to accommodate him more. Manuel cursed with every thrust Mats is not winning this game. Manuel gripped his shoulders harshly and flipped them over Mats' cock still inside his ass. Manuel stalled looking down at Mats' who is holding an undereadable expression. 

“Get on with it” Mats groaned eventually  
Manuel brace himself with the palms of his hands on Mats' chest and pulled up hovering for a few seconds then slamming back down the tip of Mats' cock hit him on the prostate. Manuel repeated the motion over and over his hands fiercely clawing at Mats' shoulders while riding. Manuel's orgasm drew nearer and nearer with every thrust hitting him dead on the prostate, Mats grabbed Manuel's shoulders and helped him to bounce on his cock both of their loud moans filling the room, Manuel was the first to fall over the edge fiercely jerking himself off while Mats guided his cock onto his prostate, he came hard his load flying out in front of him hitting Mats on the cheek and some of his chest. Mats managed a couple more thrusts into him and followed suite filling Manuel to the brim.

Both players were exhausted, Mats chose not to pull out and fell asleep with his cock still deep inside of the younger man, Manuel shrugged he had already lost the game of dominance with Mats and fell asleep on his shoulder. 

Tomorrow would be different no matter what happens, Manuel does not bottom and Mats would soon be finding that hard whether he liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Manuel hissed as he woke up, Mats was still asleep and his cock was still deep inside Manuel. Manuel groaned as he let Mats’ cock slip out of him, he never bottomed for anyone Mats got lucky and Manuel was already seeking his revenge on the younger man. Manuel pushed Mats’ body away slightly and climbed off the bed trying to be as quiet as he can, but everyone knows when you try to be quiet you end up making more noise. Manuel bit his lip as the floor squeaked his face automatically turning to look at Mats who is luckily still fast asleep, Manuel pulled open his wardrobe and pulled out two pairs of pink fluffy handcuffs and tip towing back to the bed with them. Manuel picked up both of Mats hands and locked both of them to the mental of the head board behind his head. Manuel smirked this will teach him as lesson.

“wake up honey” Manuel laughed while stroking his thigh

“Honey?” Mats laughed as he blinked his eyes into focus “Manuel what the fuck?”

“what’s wrong baby?” Manuel bit his lip trying not to laugh his hand not leaving Mats’ thigh.

“why? These hand cuffs pink of all colours” He sighed pulling against his restraints

“My dear Mats I told you last night they would be consequences if you fucked me”

“Manuel please”

“Ok i’ll do you a deal, I win I fuck you with the hand cuffs, you win I fuck you without”

Mats laughed “So I’m getting fucked either way”

“Yep, I told you Mats I don’t bottom”

Manuel picked up his own cock and stroked himself, flicking his thumb over the tip just the way he liked it, he jerked quicker as he hardened the dropping it as he reached full hardness. “What ever you do Mats don’t spit and don’t swallow”

“huh?”

“you’ll understand soon enough” Manuel laughed wickedly as he fed his cock into Mats’ mouth inch by inch until the tip of it hit the back if Mats’ throat gag reflex no existent apparently, Manuel locked his blue eyes with the brown of Mats’ as he pulled out and thrust back into the heat of his mouth, Manuel brushed Mat’s chin with his thumb and finger “you look so cute with my cock in your mouth” Mats said something back which Manuel didn’t catch as it send delicious vibrations up his cock, Manuel was close now his cock leaking pre cum as he continued to thrust lightly into Mats’ mouth until he spilled his load onto Mat’s tongue, Manuel pulled out his cock and gripped his fingers into Mats’ shoulder “Don’t spit don’t swallow just hold it” Manuel laughed at the frustrated look in Mats’ eyes, the younger man was already hard and screaming for a hard fuck but Manuel pushed out the thoughts from his mind and stuck to his guns.

“Remember if you don’t hold it you get fucked with the pink fluffy handcuffs on” Manuel used the moment to jerk on Mats’ cock making the younger man jump a few drops of cum escaping from his mouth and dribbling down his chin, Manuel saw the disappointment in Mats’ eyes “Don’t worry baby I’ll fuck you what ever the outcome” Manuel sat back back and began stroking his own cock back to hardness just lazy strokes up and down as he watched Mats struggling to keep the load in his mouth, Manuel hardened in record time when it come to watching Mats’ cock hard and glistening with pre-cum at the end, hands tied totally at Manuel’s mercy, he was like a teenager. Manuel dropped his own throbbing cock and traced his finger tips over Mats’ sensitive spots making him gasp as more of the cum dribbled down his chin, Manuel laughed “not doing very well are you” Manuel traced his finger tips up to the ticklish point in mats’ neck making him laugh and yet more cum escaped. Mats pulled on his restrains in frustration one more mistake and he had lost the bet and of course Manuel used this exact moment to take Mats into his mouth and the rest of the cum ended up on his chin. Manuel smirked up and pulled off his mouth

“oops”

Mats sighed “i’m useless”

Manuel felt a pang of guilt in his chest “No of course you’re not”

“I couldn’t hold it for 10 minutes”

Manuel laughed “Can you see? I set you up to fail”

“huh?”

“You couldn’t have held it forever” Manuel winked

Mats rolled his eyes “bitch”

Manuel reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube from next to mats’ head “If you want to pull out let me know now”

mats raised and eyebrow and shook his head “no of course not”

“good” Manuel said as he brought two lube slicked fingers down to Mats’ hole and pushed them into him, twisting them then thrusting into him with them going deeper in search of the younger man’s prostate. Manuel found his target and brushed his finger’s against it making mats groan, teeth sinking into his lip as he closed his eyes in pleasure, Manuel withdrew his fingers and placing the palms of his hands on each of his thighs lifting his but off the bed slightly and pressing his cock against his glistening ass.

Manuel sighed happily as he pushed the head of his cock into Mats’ heat, feeling the younger man stretch around his him was heavenly the way his ass just accepted his cock, it took a couple of seconds for Manuel to reach the hilt, Manuel gave Mats no time to adjust he just pulled out and slammed back in. digging his fingers bruising into Mats’ thigh as he slammed into him hard and pulled back out and slammed into him again. Manuel lifted Mats’ legs a little higher making his cock go deeper and finding his prostate “Think you can cum with out being touched?” Manuel giggled as he continued to thrust into him hitting his prostate with every thrust making Mats whimper, beg and whine with every thrust the younger man was so close but something was shaming for him to cum without being touched, his dark hair plastered to hi forehead eyes clenched shut one last thrust onto his prostate and he let go spurting his hot load in splatters all over his own chest. Manuel continued to pound into him through his orgasm then settling into a slower passionate rhythm as to savour the feeling of Mats tightness around his cock, Manuel was already close, he managed a couple more uneven thrusts until he painted Mats’ walls with his own cum, still thrusting into him until his cock softened only then did Manuel pull out.

Manuel rolled on his back, sounds of heavy breathing throughout the bedroom. “You ok Mats?” Mats nodded then realised Manuel couldn’t see him “yeah, fucked out” Manuel laughed “you’ll not be disobeying me any more” It was Mats’ turn laugh “actually if it gets me another fuck like that I will do” Manuel smirked as he reached up and unlocked both of mats’ hands from the bed and pulling him into his own arms. “You looked so hot today at my mercy” Mats wined “shut up and kiss me” and Manuel did.


End file.
